


Red Flannels & Coffee Shops / I think I really like him

by lunarkyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, First Kiss, First Love, First Realationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Pining, humor?, i try okay, maybe toothrotting fluff, rated T because of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkyun/pseuds/lunarkyun
Summary: In which Minho has a very obvious crush on Jisung and is 'proud of it' and Jisung has a very obvious crush on Minho but insists he doesn't have said crush and that he's just 'appriciating' someone attractive and nice.In which Hyunjin has a crush on the cute boy in his math class, Seungmin and Seungmin has a crush on the cute boy on the dance team, Hyunjin.In which Changbin and Felix is that couple that do alot a PDA which everyone pretends to hate but actually think that it's adorable.In which Chan and Woojin are those two friends that are older and give you advice and are always there for you.In which Jeongin is the younger friend who takes responsibility of his older friends and is suffering alot of the time.[The dates in the chapter titles are written as [day/month][The grades the boys are in are as following: 'Freshmen - Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin & Jeongin', 'Sophomores - Woojin, Chan, Minho'][The friend groups are as following: 'Changbin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin' & 'Woojin, Chan, Minho, Hyunjin'[Dance Team: Minho, Hyunjin, Felix][Music Club: Chan, Changbin][Art Club: Woojin, Jisung, Seungmin, Jeongin]





	1. Lunchbreak : 11:50 - 12:50 [14/04]

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am, posting a new story. Woo? I suppose.  
> I hope you all enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho sees his crush running in the cafeteria.  
> Jisung gets called pretty after being stopped from running in the cafeteria.
> 
> Hyunjin confesses.  
> Seungmin gets a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first chapter of this new story! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> <3

“Honestly Minho, get your shit together, pretending to date someone isn’t a good way to get noticed.” Chan said.  
“But how else could I get his attention?” Minho responded with a whiny tone in his voice.  
“I don’t know, try to actually talk to him?” Woojin said while chewing on a cookie.  
“Geez, thanks.” Minho paused to drink water. “But like wouldn’t it be really awkward? If I just went up to him and was like _Hey, you’re pretty cute wanna be friends?_ like that’s weird right?”  
“Minho, I’m friends with some of his friends, I could just introduce you two.” Hyunjin said in a monotone voice.  
“Wait! If you’re friends, couldn't we make a group chat, and then we can get to know each other?” Minho exclaimed.  
“I mean, I would have to ask them if they are okay with it, but I can try.” Hyunjin responded.  
“Holy shit thank you so much Hyunjin, you’re my savior, do you want anything? I could buy you candy or somethi-”  
“If you could get me some coke, that would be great.” Hyunjin said.  
“Okay, I’ll be right back!” Minho said while getting up from their regular cafeteria table.

 Woojin and Chan looked up at Hyunjin, who just shrugged.

“If it’s a way to get Minho to do stuff for me, I think it’s a great idea.” Hyunjin said.  
“I guess.” Chan answered.  
“Wait, how do you know them?” Woojin asked.  
“I’m in the same math class as three of them.” Hyunjin responded.

“Hey Hyunjin, I’m back, here’s your coke.” Minho interrupted while putting down a can of coke in front of Hyunjin.

 

 

“Jisung, if you have a crush on that cute upperclassman just go talk to him.” Jeongin said while putting a french fry in his mouth.  
“Jeongin, I told you already. It’s not a crush.” Jisung said while laying his head down on the table.  
“Bro, you said multiple times that you would date him and that he’s hot. Isn’t that a crush?” Felix butted in while brushing his fingers through Changbins hair, which was on Changbins head which was placed conveniently in Felix’s lap.  
“No, that’s a…”  
“A crush.” Seungmin said when he returned from his watergetting journey.  
“Changbin, tell them it’s not a crush.” Jisung said while picking up his hamburger.  
“It’s a crush.” Said the boy.  
“Fucking hell, you too?”  
“Yeah, because all of us are smart enough to see that it clearly is a crush, unlike you, you weird squirrel look-a-like.” Changbin said while getting up from the table.  
“Babe, why are you getting up?” Felix said with a disappointed tone in his voice.  
“Because of what’s going to happen now.” Changbin said.

Jisung broke out of his frozen position and got up from the table.  
  
“Squirrel look-a-like huh? Should you really be saying that, y-you small piece of shit?” Jisung exclaimed while getting ready to run.  
“See you later guys.” Changbin said in a monotone voice and started running.  
“Get back here you shit!” Jisung screamed after Changbin while chasing him around the cafeteria.

 

 

“Minho, isn’t that the guy you like?” Woojin asked while pointing at a boy running after and screaming at the one in front of him.  
Minho looked up from his plate and towards the boy Woojin was talking about.  
“Holy shit it is. What should I do? Should I do something?” Minho said in a panicked tone.  
“Uhh, maybe like go after him, catch him and then tell him to stop running around so he won’t get in trouble, because you wouldn’t want such a pretty boy like him to get in trouble and then like wink at him and then walk off?” Woojin said quickly.  
“Fuck yeah, that’s a great idea.” Minho said while quickly getting up. “Thanks Woojin!”

 Minho quickly ran up to the chasing boy.

“Hey, you should stop running, you could get in trouble you know?” he said sweetly.  
“But that shit called me a squirrel look-a-like!” Jisung exclaimed.  
“Aren’t squirrels cute though?” Minho asked innocently.  
Jisung looked up to the person holding him back.  
“Ah, I-I guess yeah.” He said with a blush rising on his cheeks.  
“Anyways, you should stop running, I wouldn’t want such a pretty boy like you to get in trouble.” Minho recited.  
“A pretty boy?” Jisung said while turning red.  
“Yeah, a pretty boy.” Minho said while letting the younger go. “I have to go back to my table now, I’ll see you later pretty boy.” Minho said, finishing the sentence with a wink.

 

 

Jisung stood still, in shock. He was called pretty and cute, by no one other than his totally-not-a-crush.

 “Hey Jisung.” Changbin said while waving his hand in front of Jisungs face. “Hello, Jisung are you there?”

No response.

“Squirrel Boy, everyone is staring at you.”  
“What?” Jisung asked.  
“Everyone is staring at you.” Changbin repeated.  
“Oh shit.” Jisung said.  
“Let’s go back to our table Ji.”

 The two walked back to their table still being followed by looks.

 “Changbinnie, why are people staring at us?”  
“They are staring at you, first of all because you’re as red as a tomato, second of all because the schools resident “hot boy” was the one who spoke to you a few moments ago and finally because said boy winked at you.”  
“Oh.”

 The two sat down at their table, Changbin laying his head back down in his boyfriends lap and Jisung sitting down in his spot across from the two of them.

 “So, bro. Still not a crush?”  
“Shut up Felix.”

 

“Oh my fucking holy shit I did it.” Minho said to himself while sitting down at his table.  
“Did what?” Chan asked, as he was absent when Woojins plan was conducted.  
“I spoke to him!” Minho exclaimed.  
“Congrats. Do you still want to be in a groupchat with him?” Hyunjin said.  
“Oh yes please, should I get you something more Hyunjin?”  
“You can go over to the table closest to the windows, ask for ‘Seungmin’ and then give him this note. And don’t you dare look at it.” Hyunjin said while taking a note out of his bag.  
“Okay, Hyunjin! I’ll be back!” Minho said while walking away.

 Minho arrived at the table and coughed to get the tables attention. He looked up from the piece of paper and into Squirrel boys eyes. He felt a blush rising on his cheeks but decided to carry out the mission he received.

 “Is there a Seungmin here? I have a note from my friend for him.” Minho said with a clear voice while still staring at Squirrel Boy.  
“Yeah, that’s me.” Minho heard a voice say and looked away and towards the owner of the voice. It was a boy with a well defined jaw and sparkling eyes. He was seated at the very end of the table so Minho reached over the surface and handed the boy the note from his friend.  
“I’ll get going then.” Minho said, made eye contact with Squirrel Boy again and then walked away.

 

 

“Okay, we’ll talk about Jisung’s crush coming here later. What does the note say Seungmin?” Jeongin said.  
“It’s not a crush.” Jisung whined.  
“ _Hey there. I’m going to assume it’s Seungmin reading this. If it’s not, stop reading and hand it to him. So, it’s Hyunjin, from your math class. I’ve liked you for a while now. If you like me too, please tell me or write a note back. Yours truly, Hwang Hyunjin”_ and a little heart. Holy crap that’s cute.” Seungmin cooed.  
“So do you like him?” Changbin asked from Felix’s lap.  
“Y-yeah I think so.” Seungmin said shyly.  
“That’s great Seungmin! How will you tell him?” Felix asked.  
“Maybe write a note back? So that if we do get together it’ll be like our thing?” Seungmin thought out loud.  
“Holy shit Seungmin, everything you do doesn’t have to be adorable y’know.” Jisung said.  
After hearing that, Seungmin giggled. To be even more adorable? Who knows.  
“I think I’ll write a note back. Felix you’re in the dance club with him right?”  
“Hwang Hyunjin? Yeah.” Felix responded.  
“When is the next meeting?”  
“Today.”  
“Could you give it to him today then?”  
“Of course.”

 

“Okay, now. Jisungs crush.” Changbin said.  
“What about my not-crush.” Jisung said with a straw in his mouth.  
“When he was reaching to give Seungmin the note, his T-shirt rode up a bit and holy shit, he’s ripped. Must be from all that dancing.” Changbin said.  
“Wait, he has abs? Like abs, abs?” Jisung exclaimed.  
“Yeah, abs. If I wasn’t with Felix I would totally be all over that. No wonder all the girls thirst over him.” Changbin said. “No offence babe, but you of all people should know how attractive he is. You’ve seen him covered in sweat and whatnot.” He continued.  
“Yeah, it’s true.” Felix agreed.  
“Okay, enough thirsting. Class starts in five.” Jeongin said.

 The five boys got up from their table, threw away the trash and walked out of the cafeteria. They split up to find their lockers and walked to their classes.

 

 

On the other hand, at the table Minho had returned to he immediately asked Hyunjin what he deemed a very important question.

“So what does the note say Hyunjin?”  
“A simple love confession.” Hyunjin shrugged.  
“Wait, you had a crush and you didn’t tell us?” Woojin interrupted.  
“Yeah, I felt it wasn’t really important to you guys.”  
“Of course it’s important to us Hyunjin. You are important to us which equals your interests, crushes, dancing, whatever is important to us. Never doubt that.” Chan said.  
“Holy shit guys, I don’t need to cry in school.” Hyunjin said with a soft voice.

After a short group hug, the four threw the trash away and went to their lockers and classes.

 

 

Seungmin walked into his math class and met eyes with the boy he had gotten the little note from. He smiled and tilted his head. The other boy smiled back and mouthed _“Hey”_ . Seungmin mouthed back _“Hi”_. He then took out the note out of his pocket, waved it around and mouthed _“You’ll get a response by the end of the day”_. Hyunjin smiled. Seungmin smiled too. He then went to his seat, the one closest to the wall, third row from the front. He looked up after putting his stuff down. He looked towards Hyunjin, who was seated on the other side of the classroom, next to the aisle, window row, second from the front. Oh, how Seungmin longed to sit in the seat next to him, but instead some girl named Chinsun was sitting there. While she was obviously trying to make conversation with Hyunjin, said boy was only focused on Seungmins smile towards him which was replaying in his head. Oh how he was longing to get that response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The updates to this story will be a little irregular so yeahhh
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment and a kudos.
> 
> <3
> 
> KKT : kat8308  
> INSTAGRAM : katjaa_sv  
> KIK : KawaiiPixuls
> 
> Other:  
> SPOTIFY : kawaiipixuls  
> TWT : katjaa_sv


	2. Math Class {FM} & English Class {SM} : 12:50 - 13:50 [14/04]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin prepares his note for Hyunjin.  
> Hyunjins life gets a little bit brighter.
> 
> Minho thinks about why he likes 'Squirrel boy'.  
> Jisung comes to terms with a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ~

Hyunjin was in math class. Well actually, he was there physically but, mentally he was all over the place.

_‘Does Seungmin like me back? I mean he wouldn’t have smiled at me if he didn’t right? Or maybe he’s just playing with me. I don’t think he would do that though, he seems too sweet to do that. What does “The end of the day” mean? Will he give me it in last period? Maybe he will stop by dance practice and give it to me? Does he have any friends in the dance team? Maybe he will ask his friend to do it just like I did. Who are part of the dance team then? It’s me, Minho, Park Jisung, Lisa, Yuqi, Soojin and Felix. I think I’ve seen Felix hanging with him. So it would be possible that Felix gives me the note. I hope he likes me back otherwise it’ll just be awkwa-’_

 

“Hwang Hyunjin!” Mr. Oh exclaimed.  
“Yes Mr. Oh?”  
“Come up and solve the problem on the board please.”  
“Of course Mr. Oh.”

 

Hyunjin walked up to the board and looked at the problem.  
‘2584 x 369’  
Using the column method he solved the problem and got the result ‘95 3496’. He looked at Mr. Oh for confirmation that is was the correct answer and permission to return to his seat.

 

“That is indeed correct Hyunjin. Good job. You may return to your seat.”  
“Thank you Mr. Oh.” Hyunjin responded and turned around to return to his seat. While walking he made eye contact with the sunshine of his life, the boy whose smile made him happy, Kim Seungmin. Said boy smiled at Hyunjin, which he reciprocated quickly. When he sat back down Hyunjin returned to his thoughts.

_“Holy shit he smiled at me again. His smile is so fucking cute like honestly how can a person even be that adorable. Am I falling in love with him? God that would be awkward if he rejected me wouldn’t it. I really hope he likes me back. I really do.”_

  


Seungmin felt his feelings for Hyunjin grow every time they made eye contact. Maybe he should write that note now. He took out his pen and eraser and ripped a page out from his small notebook which he carried everywhere.

 _“Hey there Hyunjin! It’s Seungmin. Don’t forget to say ‘Thank you’ to Felix for delivering this note! So, about your feelings for me. You don’t have to worry, as they are very reciprocated. I’m assuming Felix will give this to you either after or before your dance practice but I’ll be waiting on the bench under the willow tree y’know? When you’re finished, please come there and we can talk about us, maybe walk home together? I’m looking forward to it! Yours truly, Kim Seungmin.”_ and added a little heart to match the one he got from Hyunjin. He looked over to said boy, only to see him staring at him. Seungmin folded up the note he had just written and waved at Hyunjin with it. He then mouthed _“You’ll get it from Felix in your dance class”_ and smiled.

Hyunjin was looking at Seungmin, who was smiling at something on his desk. Okay, maybe he was actually staring. Seungmin then looked up and at Hyunjin. He smiled that beautiful smile of his and looked back down at the desk quickly. A small piece of paper was being waved in the air. _“You’ll get it from Felix in your dance class”_ Seungmin had mouthed. He added a smile. Hyunjin smiled back and mouthed “ _I’m looking forward to it”_ also adding a smile.

  


Minho was sitting in his english class bearly focusing on what the teacher was saying. All he could think about was his crush, dubbed “Squirrel Boy” and his adorable blushing face. His chubby little cheeks that Minho just wanted to poke, his hands that Minho longed to hold, his body that Minho wished to hold in his arms, his lips that Minho **needed** to kiss but most of all, his whole existence that Minho wanted to make brighter and cherish.

“Hey Chan, what’s your answer on question 9?” Woojins voice interrupted his thoughts.  
“Uhh, ‘America became its own country the year 1776, breaking free from the shackles of being a British colony’ and the for the random extra fact I wrote ‘ The statue of liberty was gifted to America from France and has the date 04/07-1776, the day America became free written in roman numerals.’” Chan responded.  
“Thanks dude.”

 Minho shaked away his thoughts about ‘Squirrel Boy’ and went back to work.

  


Jisung was sitting in math class. Behind Seungmin. Seungmin that had everything going for him. Seungmins life was perfect. The boy he had a crush on also had a crush on him. It’s not like Jisung had a crush though. Especially not on that Minho boy. Of course not. Why would he like him. Minho is just a huge flirt. A very handsome and beautiful flirt. A, from what he hears, very well trained flirt. A flirt that made Jisung smile. A flirt Jisung would like to date. A flirt that all the girls in school also wanted to date. Even if Jisung liked Minho _which he doesn’t_ he would never have a chance. What makes Jisung stand out from the hoard of girls? Well, that he is **Jisung**. A boy. What was Minhos sexuality? No one is really sure. He flirts with everyone. But from what Jisung had heard Minho had never **ever** called someone pretty or cute, he had just winked at them and used his charm. Did that mean Jisung does stand out? That Minho actually **likes** him? The thought that Minho might like him made Jisung smile. Not because he likes him _because he doesn’t_ only because, who doesn’t want to be liked, right? Also it made him smile because, he had never felt like he was liked. Of course his friends liked him, but someone that made him feel warm inside, which Minho did or, someone that gave him butterflies, which Minho did. It isn’t like Jisung feels like that because he likes Minho, because _he doesn’t_.

 

“Han Jisung, stop whispering to yourself, it’s bothering the other students.” Mr. Oh said firmly.  
“Sorry, Mr. Oh.” Jisung said.

 Had he really been speaking to himself? Did anyone hear him? He looked over to his deskmate, Jeongin, who gave him a smile and whispered,  
“It seems like you do like Minho, but don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody if you don’t want me to.” he finished with a smile and returned to his work. Jisung just nodded and turned back his head and looked down at his paper.

  _“Maybe I do like Minho”_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Just some info: The POV will probably only change between Minho, Jisung, Seungmin & Hyunjin which are the members of the main ships of this story.  
> I guess this takes place in some AU Australia or America but idk. 
> 
> Love ya!
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> <3
> 
> KKT : kat8308  
> INSTAGRAM : katjaa_sv  
> KIK : KawaiiPixuls
> 
> Other:  
> SPOTIFY : kawaiipixuls  
> TWT : katjaa_sv


	3. Dance Practice & Waiting under the Willow : 15:30 - 16:30 [14/04]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin gets a note.  
> Seungmin waits under the willow for Hyunjin.
> 
> Minho joins Hyunjin in his walk to the willow, which leads to an unexpected event.  
> Jisung waits for Hyunjin under the willow with Seungmin, which leads to something he had tried to convice himself he didn't want, but ended up wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ~ 
> 
> I will probably post more tomorrow, but we'll see!

After last period everyone had a small break. During that break Hyunjin had to go to the gymnasium. Along with the other members on the dance team, they all went into their representative locker rooms. Hyunjin walked over to his locker ‘159’ and put down his bag. He then felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around. A few centimeters from his face was a boy. A boy with freckles. A boy named Felix.

 

“Uh, hey. You’re Hyunjin right?” Felix asked.  
“Y-yeah that’s me.”  
“I have a note here for you, from Seungmin.” he said while taking the note out of his back pocket.  
“Thank you Felix. Very much.” Hyunjin said with a smile on his face.  
“No problem mate.”

  
Hyunjin opened the note and read it to himself quietly.

 _“Hey there Hyunjin! It’s Seungmin. Don’t forget to say ‘Thank you’ to Felix for delivering this note! So, about your feelings for me. You don’t have to worry, as they are very reciprocated. I’m assuming Felix will give this to you either after or before your dance practice but I’ll be waiting on the bench under the willow tree y’know? When you’re finished, please come there and we can talk about us, maybe walk home together? I’m looking forward to it! Yours truly, Kim Seungmin.”_ followed by a small heart, just like Hyunjin had put in his note. He smiled. _“Under the willow tree”_ he noted to himself, put the note in his phone case and started changing.

 

When he walked into the practice room he was met with Felix’s knowing smile. Hyunjin smiled back only to be interrupted by the boy named Minho.

 

“Hey best bro Hyunjin!” Minho exclaimed. “What’cha smiling for?”  
“I got something back.”  
“Are you bringing sexy back?” Minho joked while doing an obviously ironic body roll.  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “No, you idiot. I got a note from my crush.”  
“Holy shit, Hyunjin! Are you meeting him after this? Can I come?”  
“Yes, I’m meeting him after this, you can come but you have to leave after introducing yourself. Okay?”  
“Okay, yes sir!”  
Hyunjin scoffed. Minho pretended to be offended. They made eye contact. They smiled. They burst into laughter.

 

When the rest of the dance team had arrived into the room, they started stretching and then practiced their routine.

  


Seungmin sat under the willow tree with Jisung while waiting for Hyunjin. They spoke about their art projects. They listened to some music. Jisung ran to the coffee shop to get them something to drink. An iced lemon tea and an iced latte. It was only 5 minutes left now. Then the dance practice ended. Hyunjin would arrive in about 15 minutes. Seungmin started fiddling with the hem of his shirt, a habit he has had for a long time which comes out when he’s nervous. Thankfully, Jisung noticed this and took Seungmins hands in his.

 

“Hey, Seungmin. It’s okay. He’ll be here. If he isn’t then, I-I’ll beat him up.” Jisung said.  
Seungmin chuckled.  
“Hell, I’ll tell our whole friend group to beat him up.” Jisung laughed.  
“I hope that won’t be necessary.” Seungmin said.  
“Yeah, me too.” Jisung said.

 

It was silent for a while.

 

“Wanna hear a secret?” Jisung suddenly whispered. Seungmin nodded.  
“I’m pretty sure I have a crush on Minho.”  
“W-wait what?” Seungmin said loudly.  
“I think I really like him.”

  


When dance practice was finished Hyunjin and Minho washed up and changed. On their way to the willow tree they spotted a couple kissing. On closer inspection Hyunjin saw it was Felix and some boy with black hair. When Hyunjin saw how Felix smiled at the other, he knew it was true love. He wanted that. Preferably with Seungmin. Minho skipped next to Hyunjin. They opened the doors out from the school. Hyunjin spotted the bench under the willow tree. Two people were sitting there. Hyunjin and Minho walked up to them.

 

“Hey S-Seungmin.” Hyunjin spoke.

Said boy looked up and his face turned happy almost immediately.

“Hyunjin! You made it!” Seungmin said while standing up. “Oh, this is my friend Jisung.”

 

Minho turned his face at the sound of a new name. Maybe he shouldn’t have come with Hyunjin after all. The person he was faced with was none other than ‘Squirrel Boy’ himself, or Jisung. Minho froze and stared Jisung in the eyes for a few seconds.

“And I’m Minho.” said boy spoke after breaking eye contact with Jisung.

 

“Should we go to the coffee shop Hyunjin?” Seungmin asked.

“Yeah, let’s.” Hyunjin answered.

“See you tomorrow Jisung!” Seungmin said.

“See ya Minho.”

 

The two boys walked next to each other in silence. Hyunjin lightly brushed his own hand against Seungmins. Seungmin looked up and smiled. Hyunjin took the others hand in his.

 

“So, your name is Jisung huh?” Minho said to the boy in front of him.  
“That’s me.” Jisung answered with his eyes fixated on the ground.  
“Hey, pretty boy. Look at me.” Minho spoke.

Jisung did. He was met with a pair of soft lips on his own. Jisung closed his eyes. He heard the sound of his bag being opened but didn’t pay attention to it. It was closed again. Those soft lips pulled away from his own.

  
“Call me later pretty boy.” Minho said with a wink. He started skipping away.  
Jisung was frozen in place.

 

“Hey, wait! Minho!” he called after the boy skipping away.  
The boy continued skipping.  
“Minho, I already chased one person today, don’t make me do it again!” Jisung shouted.

 

That certainly made the other boy stop. He turned around.

 

“Yes, pretty boy. What can I do for you?” Minho said sweetly.  
“Either, I’m coming home to you or you’re coming home to me, but we’re talking about this. Okay?” Jisung said in a husky tone.  
“Y-yeah, let’s go home to you.” Minho said, shocked by the sudden change in nature of the other.  
“Great! I live a short walk from school. It’s like five minutes or something.” Jisung said with a silvery tone.

 

The two started walking towards Jisungs home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish lol.  
> also heuhee idk what im doing lol, if you have any requests or smth leave a comment 
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> <3
> 
> KKT : kat8308  
> INSTAGRAM : katjaa_sv  
> KIK : KawaiiPixuls
> 
> Other:  
> SPOTIFY : kawaiipixuls  
> TWT : katjaa_sv


	4. Coffee Shops & Closets : 16:45 - 17:45 [14/04]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin goes to a coffee shop.  
> Seungmin has an experience he thought he would get much later in life.
> 
> Minho confesses something.  
> Jisung confesses some complicated feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little bit shorter but I'm pretty proud of it so gvfd  
> Please enjoyyy ~

Hyunjin and Seungmin had arrived to the coffee shop. They were standing in line. Holding hands. Suddenly the barista called.

“Next!”

“Yeah, hello. I would like a mocha and a lemon cheesecake..” Hyunjin said, finishing the sentence with a gesture to Seungmin.  
“and I would like hot chocolate and a raspberry muffin please.” Seungmin requested in a modulated voice.  
“Coming right up!” The barista said.

Hyunjin took up his wallet and looked to Seungmin as for approval to pay. Seungmin nodded and said.

  
“I’ll pay next time.” with a smile.  
“So, there’s a next time?” Hyunjin said nervously.  
“Of course Hyunjin. I would love if there was a next time.” Seungmin said softly while leaning his head on Hyunjins shoulder.

Hyunjin smiled.

“Here’s what you ordered, that’ll be 18,36 $.” The barista said.  
“Thank you.” Hyunjin said while handing over the amount.

Seungmin lifted his head from the others shoulder and picked up the tray with their order and walked over to a table next to a window.

“So, Hyunjin. How long have you had feelings for me?” Seungmin asked quietly.  
“Uhh, may-maybe a few months. You?”  
“About the same.”  
"S-so like, should we get to know each other a little bit before w-we define what we are?” Hyunjin asked softly.  
“Yeah, let’s.” Seungmin agreed with a smile.

The two sat and talked, about dancing, painting, school, life in general, their families. When they had finished their order. They left the coffee shop.

“I live that way what about you?” Hyunjin asked.  
“Me too! Should we walk together then?” Seungmin said excitedly  
“Y-yeah, let’s.”

They walked next to each other in silence. After a while Hyunjin grabbed Seungmins hand. They looked up at each other. They smiled. After a few minutes Seungmin stopped.

“This is my house.” Seungmin said with a small voice.  
“Oh. I-I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hyunjin said, trying not to sound disappointed.  
“Y-yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Seungmin looked at the other with a small smile on his face.  
  
Seungmin turned around to walk inside his home. He felt a hand around his wrist. He turned to face Hyunjin. They looked into each others eyes. Hyunjin looked down at Seungmins lips. Seungmin noticed and smiled. He threw his arms around Hyunjins shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. Seungmin stood up on his tiptoes. Hyunjin leaned forwards until their lips met. They closed their eyes. Hyunjin placed his hands on the small of Seungmins back and pulled him closer. Their kiss deepend. Seungmin pulled away, leaving his face a few millimeters away from Hyunjins.

“I think I really like you.” Seungmin whispered against the others lips, eyes still closed.  
“I think I really like you too.” Hyunjin responded.

They kissed again. Hyunjin started rubbing circles on Seungmins back. Seungmin smiled. Hyunjin smiled as well. They broke the kiss.

  
“I should go now, I have a math homework.” Seungmin said with a breathy voice.  
“Yeah, me too.”  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

 

Minho walked quietly next to Jisung. He had butterflies in his stomach. He had never seen the side of Jisung which was, intimidating, powerful, dominant and to be blunt, Minho found it pretty hot. Minho looked over at Jisung, who had put an earbud in his left ear. Jisung met his eyes.

“Do you want to listen?” Jisung asked politely.  
“Uh, y-yeah, sure.” Minho responded.

He took the earphone being handed over and put it in his ear. It was a good song. A love song. Had Jisung done this on purpose? Minho looked over at Jisung again. He was met with a smile.

“We’re here now.” Jisung said and directed Minho inside his house. “You can put your shoes there, I’ll go get us something to drink. You can go to my room, it’s through that hallway, first door to the right.” he continued.  
“Okay.” Minho said.

 

He put down his shoes on the doormat and walked over to Jisungs room. After entering he looked around. It was full of posters and paintings. Those paintings, they were beautiful. Full of colours, full of emotions. Minho put his bag down on the floor and walked to the painting that intrigued him the most. A painting depicting a small fish in a huge ocean. A black ocean engulfing that tiny white fish with one blue speck. Minho stood in front of the painting, analyzing it. Was it representing something? Mental illness maybe? Who knows. Suddenly Jisung walked in.

“Oh, that painting. Yeah, it isn’t my best work. What do you think of it?” Jisung asked.  
“Wait, you painted this?” Minho exclaimed.  
“Yeah, I’m in the art club. I painted it for the project called ‘My Emotions’.” Jisung said.  
“It’s beautiful, I really like it.” Minho said, turning his head to face the other.  
“Really? It means alot. Thank you.”  
“What kind of emotions does it represent? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“Not at all, the black ocean represents the feeling of being drowned by worry, anxiety and sadness, the white fish represents myself, being tiny and helpless against those strong feelings and the small blue speck represents the love that helps me survive.” Jisung explained.  
“Wow, that’s, like really meaningful.” Minho said quietly.  
  
The two sat down on Jisungs bed and looked at each other.  
  
“Are you gay?” Jisung asked suddenly.  
“Ah, I, uhm. Yeah, I think so.” Minho answered.  
“Okay.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’m bisexual.”  
“Are you out to your parents?”  
“Yeah. You?”  
“Not yet, I only realized I was gay about a month ago.”  
“Oh. What made you realize?”

  
Minho froze. Should he be honest and say _“You, I’m really fucking gay for you.”_ or should he be subtle and say _“I just saw a guy, realized I wanted to kiss him and thought, Oh I must be gay.”_

  
  
“Uh, you made me realize that I was gay.” Minho said with a small voice, eyes fixated on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have requests, don't hesitate to leave a comment or message me on any of my social medias.
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> <3
> 
> KKT : kat8308  
> INSTAGRAM : katjaa_sv  
> KIK : KawaiiPixuls
> 
> Other:  
> SPOTIFY : kawaiipixuls  
> TWT : katjaa_sv


	5. Beds & Confessions : 17:50 - 18:05 [14/04] {MinSung}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and Kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter only has MinSung, as you can see from the title. I'll be doing chapters like this now and then.
> 
> I have done some minor changes to all previous chapters, so if you want to reread to understand better, go ahead.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I did what?” Jisung exclaimed.   
“You made me realize I was gay.” Minho said, a little louder this time.   
“Oh.”   
“Sorry, I’ll leave.” Minho said, getting off the bed.   
“No, wait. Minho.” Jisung said while grabbing at the others wrist.   
“No, I obviously made you uncomfortable, I’ll leave.”   
“Minho, stay. Please.”    
  
Minho turned back to face the other.    
  
“Minho, can we please talk about it?”   
“Okay.” Minho said while sitting back down.   
“Do you have feelings for me?”   
“Yeah.”   
  
It was silent for a while.   
  
“Do you have feelings for me Jisung?” Minho asked quietly.   
“I think so. I mean, you make me smile, you give me butterflies, I think you’re beautiful, you make me feel warm inside. Yeah.” Jisung responded.   
“Oh, okay.”   
  
They both nodded quietly. They made eye contact. Both of them smiled. Minho shuffled closer to the other. They sat next to each other. Jisung grabbed his water glass and took a sip. He put down the glass and laid his head down on Minhos shoulder. Minho leaned his head on the others. Jisung looked up at the other. Minho met his glance. They smiled. Suddenly Jisung whispered,

“Minho can you kiss me again?”

 

Minho looked at the other, in shock.   
  
“Uh, y-yeah.”   
  
Minho sat up. Silently, he threw his leg over Jisungs and sat down in his lap. He lent forwards and closed his eyes. Jisung did the same. Their lips met. Jisung placed his arms around Minho and pulled him closer.  Their noses bumped together. Minho smiled. Jisung pulled away.   
  


“I really like you Minho.” Jisung said softly against the others lips.  
"I really like you Pretty boy." Minho answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will not be posting as often this next week since I still have school, so yeah. In the meantime, please check out my other fics!
> 
> If you have any requests, please leave a comment or message me on any of my social medias.
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> <3
> 
> KKT : kat8308  
> INSTAGRAM : katjaa_sv  
> KIK : KawaiiPixuls
> 
> Other:  
> SPOTIFY : kawaiipixuls  
> TWT : katjaa_sv


	6. School sucks ass, right? : 07:00 - 08:00 [15/04]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho thinks about school.
> 
> Jisung gets a new follower.
> 
> Hyunjin gets an idea.
> 
> Seungmin looks in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash sorry also sorry for the different lengths of the parts i feel like shit but i tried okay?

Minho groaned at the thought of school. He then lit up because school equals seeing Jisung. He turned off his alarm and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Minho pushed himself of the bed and walked over to his closet. Looking through his clothes he picked out a red flannel to wear over a black T-shirt and some black skinny jeans. Looking himself in the mirror, Minho decided that the outfit was too plain. He pulled out another pair of black skinny jeans, with rips in them and his one pair of fishnets that he had used for a dance performance a while ago. After changing, Minho looked himself in the mirror again.  _ “I wonder if Jisung would find this outfit attractive? The thirsty girls probably will. Maybe I should come out to the school so that they leave me alone. Or they’ll start hounding me for a ‘gay best friend’. Fucking hell school is a pain in the ass.” _ Minho walked out of his room and down to the kitchen.   
  
“Hey mom.”   
“Morning darling. What do you want for breakfast?”   
“Just a cup of tea, please.”   
“Of course Min. Green or black?”   
“Green, please.”   
  
Minho’s mother poured some water into the kettle and prepared a cup. Minho sat down at the breakfast bar and took out his phone. He opened ‘Instagram’ and thought to himself,  _ “Felix probably follows Jisung, should I ask him for his handle? Would that seem desperate? I hope not. I’ll do it. Yeah.”  _ Minho scrolled through the list of people he was following. He found Felix’s profile pretty quickly and hovered his finger over the ‘Message’ button. When he accidentally clicked he thought there was no going back.  _ “Hey Felix. I was wondering if you could give me Jisung’s handle? Sorry for bothering you (*/ω＼)” _ he wrote and clicked send.    
  
“Here’s your tea darling.” Minho’s mother said while putting the cup down in front of her child.   
“Thank you mom.”   
  
While he was sipping on his tea, Minho’s phone vibrated. He clicked on the notification which took him to Instagram.  _ “Hey Minho. Ofc youre not bothering me. Jisungs handle is @hnjsng_0914 Ill see you at school today! ;)” “Thanks Felix. I’ll see you later!”  _ Minho clicked on the handle which took him to Jisung’s profile. While drinking his tea, Minho looked through Jisungs profile. It was totally not stalking. Totally not. After looking through all of the pictures, most of them depicting some form of nature, artwork or Jisung himself, Minho scrolled up and clicked follow. When he finished his tea, he walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then left for school.

  
  


Jisung slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm. He pressed the ‘Snooze’ button and turned around.    
  
“Jisung, get up or you’ll be late for school!” his younger sister shouted.   
“Fuck off.”   
“I’ll tell mom about the boy that was here yesterday.” she whispered in his ear.   
“Fucking hell Yerin, I’ll get up. Now, out of my fucking room.”   
  
Jisung got out of bed and walked to his closet. Putting on any random outfit, he picked up his bag and walked out into the kitchen. He took an apple and ate it while browsing through Instagram. He suddenly got a notification.   
**“@lee_minh0 is now following you”**

Jisung clicked the handle which took him to none other than Minho’s account. He looked through the stuff Minho had posted which mostly were videos of him dancing or pictures with the dance team. After looking through most of Minho’s posts he scrolled up and clicked follow. After finishing his apple, Jisung went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and left for school. 

  
  


Hyunjin jumped out of bed at the sound of his alarm, excited for a new day. A day that included seeing Kim Seungmin. And more. But most importantly, seeing Seungmin. He got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and some band shirt his father had owned in the 80’s. Hyunjin walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and ate it while watching YouTube. Out of nowhere, he got a text.    
  
**Mom:**

Hello Hyunjin! I’ll be working late today. There is some money on top of the shelf in the living room so you can buy Take-out. If you want to, bring some friends over! I’ll see you later. Love you Jinnie!

 

**You:**

Okay mom. I’ll see you later. Love you too.

 

After finishing his sandwich, Hyunjin brushed his teeth and left for school. 

 

Seungmin stretched his body after waking up. He slowly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of light wash jeans and a white knitted sweater. After walking in to the kitchen, Seungmin took a bowl of fruit salad and ate while reading “Street Cat Bob”. When he finished the bowl of fruit he got a cup of water, drank it and finished the chapter. He then walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Seungmin looked at himself in the mirror, pointing out all the flaws he felt he had. Trying to shake the thought away, he looked down to the floor and closed his eyes. After brushing his teeth Seungmin left for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> KKT : kat8308  
> INSTAGRAM : katjaa_sv  
> KIK : KawaiiPixuls  
> TUMBLR : katja8308
> 
> Other:  
> SPOTIFY : kawaiipixuls  
> TWT : katjaa_sv
> 
> <3


	7. im sorry :(

hey. so i havent updated in forever, and im sorry for that. ive had major writers block and my depression has been really bad, but im getting back into it! ill try to get a new chapter out in january, as i am working on a monsta x one shot right now!

while waiting, feel free to follow me on twitter ; @lunarkyxn

thank you for your patience, i love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hope you'll keep reading the next chapters I post!
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> <3
> 
> TWT : lunarkyxn


End file.
